


Vaseline

by drabblesinthemoonlight



Series: Winteriron and the Spiderling [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, I swear, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a little intimidated by Tony, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, i think, it's a funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesinthemoonlight/pseuds/drabblesinthemoonlight
Summary: “Why does it smell like vaseline?”Toni didn’t need an answer, she wasn’t blind.





	Vaseline

“Why does it smell like vaseline?”  
  
Toni didn’t need an answer, she wasn’t blind.   
  
The walls were covered with it, dripping and looking disgusting.   
  
Still, an explanation would be nice.   
  
Peter looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Bucky looked unrepentant.   
  
“I wanted to see if Pete could stick to it,” Bucky replied, his tone belying no remorse of any sort.   
  
Peter was still frozen.   
  
“Why Vaseline?”   
  
“Science,” Bucky grinned.   
  
He did a little hand gesture as if to sell it.   
  
Toni did her best to be mature.   
  
And achieved a Steve Rogers Level Look of Disapproval for a split second. She then proceeded to burst out laughing. Bucky and Peter looked significantly more comfortable. As if they knew what Toni looked like when she was ready to vaporize someone.   
  
“Did he still stick?” Toni basically gasped.   
  
Both looked smug as hell.   
  
“You bet your ass he did!”   
  
Holy _shit_.


End file.
